


Saviours

by Degrooty



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Degrooty/pseuds/Degrooty
Summary: The truth was that Baekyhun really wanted to tell someone how he was feeling. He was always able to get through hard ships but everything was piling up and he didn't know how to deal with his emotions. He needed support, but didn't know who he wanted to go to. He hoped that he could find comfort in someone soon before he lost it completely.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: 
> 
> Hello my lovelies, so I'm adding a little disclaimer as there is reference to family issues and offensive language in this chapter. This text is solely for entertainment purposes so any offence taken is on your own accord. I'm honestly just having a lil' bit of fun and writing about my love of SEBAEK! AH they're so adorable. Sorry if anyone doesn't ship them. Saviours is going to include; Chansoo and Lumin so get excited peeps. K Bai, and enjoy. Xx

Chapter1: First Impressions

"Kyungsoo hurry up, we're running late!" Baekhyun called out while impatiently waiting at the front door. Kyungsoo pokes his head out of the bathroom door with half styled hair and an aggravated expression. 

"Do you want me to hit you?" He yelled while finishing his hair. "I'm driving, I can easily just leave you behind so don't push me bitch." He stuck his finger up after disappearing behind the bathroom door. Baekhyun grunts and drops his bag in defeat. 

"Remind me why I don't have a license, because I would already be there if it wasn't for you. Why didn't you just get ready at your apartment?" Baekyhun sits cross-legged in the front doorway. 

"Um you failed your test. Not surprising. " 

"Alright, turn on the filter now." 

"Too much?" 

"A little bit yes." they laughed. Baekhyun gets up off the floor, picks up his bag and walks over to the bathroom. He stops in his tracks when he hears his parents arguing in the distance, again. 

"...in front of your parents, and you didn't even stand up for me. Twenty-two years, did you hear me, twenty-two fucking years and this is still going on." 

"Don't you dare put this on me, I'm not the one who left for weeks with nothing more than a text to your son telling him to say goodbye." Baekhyun's Dad's screams' started coming closer, he heard footsteps thumping down the stairs. Kyungsoo walked out of the bathroom, up to Baekhyun and placed a guiding hand on his shoulder. "I think we should go. I can do my hair in the car." 

"That's probably a good idea." He gives an appreciative smile and they start towards the front door. 

***

After a thirty minute drive of awkward silence Kyungsoo tries to break the ice. 

"How are you feeling?" Kyungsoo asked awkwardly. Baekhyun sighed and looks out the window. 

"How long have you known me?" 

"Why?"

"When in our long and beautiful friendship, have I ever talked to you about such a depressing topic?" 

"Chill, I'm only trying to help. You know...you can tell me. If you want. You don't have to but..."

"D.o, I appreciate your concern but you don't need to make yourself uncomfortable by trying to make me feel better. Just know that laughing and smiling with you is enough." There was a moment of silence before they both broke out in giddy laughter. 

"Well now that hideous conversation is over, do you want to get a coffee before class?" Kyungsoo parks the car and turns off the engine. 

"Nah it's alright, you go on ahead. I have to speak to the teacher. Stop worrying and get out of the car idiot." Baekhyun lied getting out of the car. Kyungsoo follows suit, locking the car and waving to him as he runs off to the café. 

The truth was that Baekyhun really wanted to tell someone how he was feeling. He was always able to get through hard ships but everything was piling up and he didn't know how to deal with his emotions. He needed support, but didn't know who he wanted to go to. He hoped that he could find comfort in someone soon before he lost it completely.

***

It was lunchtime at National Institute of the Arts (NIA). After choosing his food which contained mash potato, carrots and gravy which had a consistency of goop, he decided to sit with his group of friends Kyungsoo, Chanyeol and Chen. He sat down in the middle of their conversation and started playing with his food. 

"Yeh, he's got blonde hair and he's really tall." Chen said to the others. 

"I heard he's in our year level yet he's really young." Chanyeol added. 

"Apparently he's in the singing department. Minseok's friends with him and said he's a good rapper. Sounds hot." Kyungsoo stated. Baekyhun immediately looked at Chanyeol who had his head down and his cap covering his eyes. He gave him a poke and mouthed are you okay to him. Chanyeol had liked Kyungsoo ever since Primary school. Chanyeol nodded, announced he was going to the toilet and left. Baekhyun decided to join the conversation. 

"Who are we talking about?" He struggled to crunch on an under cooked carrot.

"Haven't you heard? There's a new kid in our class. His names Sehun." Chen answered with great enthusiasm. Baekhyun spat out the carrot and pushed his plate away. 

"What's he like?" Suddenly intrigued.

"Minseok said he's really nice and cool. He's here today so make sure you make a good impression." Kyungsoo said. Chanyeol sat back down 'accidentally' bumping into him. "What was that for?" 

"What did I do?" Chanyeol smirked acting dumb. Kyungsoo punched his arm making him laugh. 

"Chansoo is real." Chen yelled for the cafeteria to hear. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol immediately stood looking at Chen with a shade of red spread across their faces. Everyone began laughing, so they sat down awkwardly. After he settled down, Baekhyun decided that staring at his food wasn't going to make it disappear so he prepared to leave. He was excited to finally meet someone who he could possibly feel comfortable talking to. Maybe that person was this new kid everyone was talking about. 

"I'm going to go get ready for next period, see you guys later." After everyone said their goodbyes he grabbed his plate and stood up pushing his chair in. He began walking to the bin when someone walked straight into him making the gooey gravy and mashed potato go all over his outfit. He didn't know how long he stood there letting the embarrassment simmer. He was brought back to reality by a tall blonde boy waving in front of his face. 

Baekhyun apologised, "Oh god I'm so sorr..." but was interrupted.

"Did you hear me? I said watch where you're going." He raised his voice and started walking past him nudging his shoulder on the way. 

"What the fuck?" Baekhyun whispered to himself. He looked over at his friends who seemed more excited than concerned. He overheard them say 'that's him'. He slammed his plate on the table and angrily walked over to the boy. He was already having a shit day and this just topped the cake. He grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "Excuse me, but would your name happen to be Sehun?" The boy looked at the hand on his shoulder which he immediately nudged off. 

"Yes, what's it you?" He said looking down upon Baekhyun. "You're really short. Also, you have got a little something there." He gestured towards his shirt that was now covered in gravy and potato. 

"Thank you for the update, prick." He spat.

"Excuse me?" 

"You heard me, Prick." Sehun took a step closer to Baekhyun trying to make himself bigger and more intimidating. Their faces were inches away. Baekhyun didn't back off and repeated "Prick!" Sehun gulped and averted his eyes to bring them straight back. Baekhyun smirked and pushed passed him, nudging him harder than before. He grabbed his bag and went to class. Sehun left shortly after, grabbing his bag. 

 

 'How could I ever have thought that he would be someone to comfortably talk to?' He growled at the thought before entering his class. 

The bell rang.


	2. Two sides to every story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I'm going to pop a little disclaimer here for reference to things such as :
> 
> \- Violence
> 
> \- Bullying
> 
> \- Offensive language
> 
> You have been warned! Just know that anything said within this text is for entertainment purposes only and NOT to offend in any way shape or form. I hope you enjoy, thank you. Xx

All Sehun could think about was yesterday and how that boy ruined it. He was generally popular with everyone else. He was new so you would think that people would treat him with some respect. On his very first day, someone tries to tip their lunch on him. He was going to be nice but the boy just stood there so of course he was going to retaliate. 

His thoughts were interrupted by his roommate hitting him over the back of the head. 

"I thought you said you were leaving?" Minseok said. "By the way, I'm having some friends over tonight." He chucks Sehun an apple and pats him on the back.

"Alright, don't be too loud, I actually want to sleep tonight." He says while walking out the door. 

***

The day was ordinary. He met some new faces and hung out with Luhan at lunch, but he was still angry about yesterday.

After the bell went to signify the end of his dreadful science class, he stayed back to finish up some of his work in the library. A significant amount of time went by and the librarian started walking around turning off the lights so Sehun took that as his cue to leave. He thanked the lady on front desk and began towards the car park when he saw someone familiar walking around the side of the college. It was none other than the asshat that he couldn't get out of his mind. 

'How perfect.' He thought as he lightly jogged in his direction. 'I'm going to tell him exactly what's on my mind. See how he reacts then.' Sehun evilly laughs to himself, lining up all the insults he would say, before picking up his pace as the boy disappeared around the corner. He went to shout when he heard a loud thud and a prolonged grunt. He started inwardly laughing, imagining the boy on the floor from tripping on a stump. He slowed down and was about to peak around the corner when he heard voices. 

"Baekon! Don't act like that, we're your friends."

'Is his name really Baekon?' Sehun silently laughed again. 'My day just keeps getting better.' Sehun peeked around the corner expecting the boy to be standing chatting, but was confused to see him pinned to the wall, inches off the ground by two men who looked a little older than him. Another man was tipping up a bag, emptying the contents on the ash felt. He threw the bag aside and picked up a wallet. 

'Serves him right, he’s probably a dick to them as well, maybe I won't need to say anything' he thought to himself seeing the boy's friends giving him a rough time. He continued eavesdropping with a grin on his face. 

"What do we have here? So you do have something? Why are you lying to us? You know what happens when you lie." The man began to open the wallet when Baekon interjected.

"Stop, it's all I have." Baekon closed his eyes and lowered his head. The man pulled $250 out, threw the wallet aside and started walking towards the boy. Sehun's grin started lessening as he began to get a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Did mummy and daddy have a fight again? When they go to court, neither one of them will fight for your custody." The man raised his voice. "You embarrass them. You embarrass yourself without even realising it." Then spat on him.

'I think I should leave.' Sehun turned around but couldn't move. He stood there listening and couldn't walk away. 'Why should I do anything? He was a complete ass to me so why would I do anything for him?' Sehun thought. He stood there and heard Baekon try to move but it didn't sound like he was very successful. He heard him continue to struggle when a thud came from his direction. Sehun whipped his head around to see the boy being punched and kneed in the stomach. This time he wasn't being pinned to the wall. He had his head down, hair covering his face and he just stood there taking the blows. 

'Why won't he fight back, what's wrong with him?' Sehun's brows furrowed and he crept closer.

"You're not worth two shits of my time." 

The man signalled the others off and he grabbed Baekon by the hair. "You're barely worth the air that I breathe."

Sehun's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach when he saw a single tear fall from the boy's eye leaving a trail of black eyeliner behind.

Sehun lunged himself at the man, grabbing his head and slamming it down onto his knee. He heard a crack and then a wail that could be heard for miles. Sehun turned to the other two men and with a voice as deep as the sea he bellowed. "I'll give you both broken noses too if you don't leave this instant!"

They hesitated for a moment but ran for their lives when Sehun began to walk towards them. He looked at the ringleader who was clutching his nose and roaring in pain. Sehun picked him up by his collar and pushed him in the opposite direction. "If you want to keep your face beautiful I highly suggest you do the same." The man bolted and his shrieks became distant. 

Sehun turned around to assist the boy but he had vanished. 'Shit, where did he go?' Sehun pondered. He felt drips fall upon his shoulders which shortly turned into heavy rain. 'That idiot is walking in the rain with injuries, is he that dumb?' Sehun instantly felt an overwhelming feeling of responsibility for the boy and began searching for him. 

***

It wasn't long before it started pelting with rain so Sehun decided to get in his car and leave the college grounds. He didn't get far before he saw a figure in the distance clutching their stomach. He grew angrier the closer he got to the figure. He beeped his horn and drove up beside them. The figure stopped and turned to face the car. Baekon was so drenched he looked like a drowned rat. Suddenly, Sehun was stuck for words. "Um...It's raining." Sehun awkwardly said then mentally face palming. 

"Thanks for the update, prick." The boy responded, giving him a sarcastic smile and continued walking. Sehun grunted. With his blood boiling, he was about to go home but saw the boy still clutching his stomach. No matter how much hatred he had towards the idiot, he still felt guilty for not stepping in sooner. He drove the car beside him once again. 

"What I meant to say was, do you need a lift? I hate you and all, don't get me wrong, but you look like shit." He watched as the boy scoffed and nearly began walking. Sehun raised his voice. "I didn't mean it as a bad thing, I just meant that you know...you have been through a lot...and you may need a lift or something...and...I have a car..." Sehun trailed off.

The boy spoke up "Thank you, I understood what you meant." He laughed facing the car again. Sehun smiled and went to unlock the door but the boy raised his hand to stop him. "Thank you, but no thank you." Baekon began to continue walking in the pouring rain. Sehun beeped him again making him jump which hurt his stomach. The boy dropped to his knees gripping his wound. Sehun drove next to him, put the car in park, got out and quickly scurried over to him. 

"Can you please just get in the fucking car?" Sehun bent down to his level putting both his hands on his shoulders. The boy raised his head to look straight at the hands on his shoulders. Sehun immediately removed them and stood up. Baekon pulled himself up wincing on the way. Sehun instinctively went to help but pulled back again rubbing the back of his neck. They both stood idle not sure what to do next. 

"Well, I'll be on my way then." The boy stated heading off on his path. The boy didn't get very far before Sehun took hold of his wrist. "Let go of me, I'm fine.” he yelled trying to yank his hand away but failed. Sehun's grip grew all the more tighter.

"I'm not letting go until you get in the car." He raised his voice tightening his grip causing a yelp from the boy. 

"OUCH, Sehun stop you're hurting me!" Baekon yelled. Sehun quickly retracted his hand, lowered his head and started scratching at his forearm. 

"I'm only trying to help, is it really detrimental to your life if someone assists you once in awhile. No! So stop being a bloody princess and give in." Sehun looked up eye level with the boy. He held his gaze feeling the anger begin to dissipate. They both looked away with a huff. After a moment of silence and Sehun had calmed down, he spoke. "I'm sorry I hurt you, it wasn't my intention." The rain grew and the storm clouds began to darken further. 

"You're getting soaked." Baekon barked. Sehun smirked looking back at him.

"Thanks for the update, prick." He mocked and was rewarded with a chuckle. "But I wouldn't be soaked if you just got in the car already." Sehun fussed.

"If I get in the car, will you stop asking questions and just take me straight home?"

"I get one question and then I'll shut up." 

"Fine, jeez you're annoying." Baekon walked back to the car with Sehun following. 

Once they were both in and calm Sehun spoke, "Okay, my question, is your name actually Baekon?" he asked trying to hold his laughter. The boy punched his arm earning a yell from the other. 

"Baekhyun. Please don't ever call me Baekon." they both laughed as Sehun started the car driving off in the direction that Baekhyun directed him to. 

"Sorry one more question, seeing as I saved you from this dreadful weather." Sehun peeked at Baekhyun who was getting agitated. 

"Hurry up, I've had way to much of you for one day." he grunted. Sehun smirked but then took a serious expression.

"How are you feeling?" they stopped an intersection. 

"Why in the world would I tell a twat like you? You do my head in." Baekhyun grunted. Sehun took the red light as time to study his passenger for some kind of emotion but got nothing. 

"I may be a twat, but I'm a twat that will listen. I'm not a complete asshole you know. I still have human decency." the light turned green.

"You strangled my hand before, do you call that human decency." Baekhyun responded.

"Well if you weren't being so stubborn, it wouldn't have happened, I wouldn't have retaliated and we would probably already be halfway to your house." Sehun grumbled. 

"Well if you just listened to me in the first place and understood that I was fine to walk home, then you would already be home in bed." Baekhyun raised his voice.

"You're fucking childish, I was trying to help. Unlike you being Mr. Emo with your eye liner. And the whole, 'I don't need help, I'm getting beat up, not doing anything about it but still, I don't need help.' Bullshit. I come save your stupid ass and I'm rewarded with the cold shoulder. And you say I don't have human decency." Sehun bellows.  

"You know what, I fucking hate you." Baekhyun yells, his voice braking. 

"Likewise." Sehun roars louder. 

The car was silent and they both start to calm down. 'Why does he have to be so difficult?' Sehun thought to himself. He took a deep breath, "Sorry. I'll probably regret saying that in the future so I'm apologising now. I'm genuinely concerned though so it would be really helpful for me if you just told me how you're feeling." He huffed then continued. "As I mentioned before, It won't be the end of the world if you let down your walls just the slightest. We won't discuss it further but just so you know..." he locked the car doors. Baekhyun looked at him. "I won't let you out until you say something." He looked back at him to then return to the road. 

Baekhyun grumbled, "I'm okay...now." Baekhyun looked out the window. 

"Honest?" he asked. Baekhyun smiled warmly. 

"Honest." 

They continued driving in comfortable silence...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, vote and follow my account please. It will make my day. 
> 
> Fun fact: Did you know that it takes less muscles to smile than frown? 
> 
> Bye Bye. Xx


	3. I don't like...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...I am absolutely sorry for this being so late. I have no excuse. I honestly have not sat down to write in a lifetime. I have reserved more chapters so that I can post them everyday this week to fuel all the thirsty readers that like the story so far. I really hope I haven't lost anyone interest but honestly. I'm so proud of this story. Please please please enjoyyyyyyy. xx (I'm sorry for being tardy sir...my dog ate my homework)

They continued driving in comfortable silence...until they ran out of gas.

"No, no, no, no, no." Sehun jutted as he edged his car to the side of the road before coming to a halt. "Shit!" Sehun yelled banging the steering wheel. Suddenly, the silence didn't seem so comfortable. The boys sat there listening to the rain crash down on the steel.

"It's way too far to walk." Baekhyun wined. "I'm already bloody freezing, you're not expecting me to go out in the rain, already soaked might I add, to get even more soaked? Not going to happen." He scoffed. Sehun huffed.

"Who was the one that was rejecting my ride before? Imagine how far you would have had to walk then." Sehun laughed. "Besides, you've dried off, slightly." Sehun gave him a forced smile but received a glare. Sehun turned the ignition off and looked around. "Hey, we're not far from my apartment, just down that way." Sehun pointed down a passage covered in ivy, moss and over-grown greenery.

"No way am I going through there." Baekhyun snapped. Sehun sighed.

"Suit yourself, you can freeze here while I go get toasty and warm by the fire. With a nice hot cocoa and an armchair." Sehun glanced at Baekhyun with a smirk.

"Fuck you...fine let's go." Baekhyun decides jumping out of the car with Sehun behind. They run to the passage trying to cover as much of themselves as possible from the rain. Sehun went in first, mud splattering all up his outfit. Bits of twigs and ivy getting caught in his hair and protruding in places that were highly uncomfortable. He took a few more steps before he realised he couldn't hear any other footsteps. He turned around to see Baekhyun at the entrance staring at the passage with a frown that could be seen half a mile away.

"What's the matter now?" Sehun yelled trying to get him to hear past the sound of the rain.

"I hate mud. Actually I hate gardening in general, is there another way around?" Baekhyun yelled back.

Sehun groaned. "Not unless you want to be walking for hours." Sehun snapped "Just come through and stop carrying on." Sehun continued on his path and had to accentuate his steps the deeper the mud got. Still not hearing anything he groaned louder and turned back heading for the drenched boy who was now shivering. He went right in front of him turned around and bent down slightly. "Get on." Sehun gestured with his hand to get on his back.

"What!?" Baekhyun fretted.

"Just hurry up and get on my back. I want to get home just as much as you do and if you leave me standing in this rain any longer, you become my burden and I will leave your stupid ass here." Sehun yelled over the rain which was being accompanied by flashes of lightening. A loud thunder clap erupted above them which resonated through Sehun's chest. Suddenly he heard a shriek from behind him. He turned to see Baekhyun on the ground covering his head. Sehun huffed.

'Of course he's afraid of thunder. Just my luck. Idiot.' Sehun thought.

Sehun crouched down to his level and hesitantly put a hand on the shaking boy's head. "If you get on my back we can get home so we don't have to hear the thunder anymore." Baekhyun nodded his head...and didn't move. Sehun sighed and began helping him up. He turned and lowered, Baekhyun climbed on being careful not to hurt him. Another ear-deafening thunderclap roared causing Baekhyun to squeeze Sehun so tightly he could barely breathe. Sehun put both hands on the boy's forearms which were wrapped around his neck and used them as 'straps' to start walking.

***

They finally arrived with an extremely exhausted Sehun and an extremely terrified Baekhyun. The thunder had progressively grown worse during the trip and the boy had his head buried in the nape of Sehun's neck. He grabbed the spare key from the pot beside the window and unlocked the door stumbling in. "Baekhyun, you can get off now, we're inside." Sehun said calmly as he poked his arms. The boy grumbled but didn't seem to budge. He poked him again shuffling a little to move him. The boy groaned louder moving his head to the other side of Sehun nuzzling in. Shivers were sent down his spine as he felt Baekhyun's breath graze his tender skin. He closed the door behind them, walked into the living room and grunted as he saw Minseok's friends scattered across the floor and couch with the bedding covering the floor.

'You could have told me you were going to use the living room as well Xiumin' Sehun thought.

He silently hobbled past the living room, down the narrow hall and into his bedroom which was slightly bigger than a study. He went over to his bathroom prying Baekhyun's hands off his neck and shaking them. The boy began to move and grunt. He closed the door with his foot, moved his head to where Baekhyun's ear was and took a deep breath. "Wake up Baekon or I'll drop you." He yelled. The boy sprung awake with a screech flinging his arms and legs around. Sehun tried to keep a hold of him but ended up losing his balance toppling over on the floor with a thud.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Baekhyun retorted clutching his stomach. Sehun sat up on his forearms and sighed.

"I'm really not in the mood to argue right now, I'm tired and I just want to sleep." Sehun stood walking over to the linen press taking out a towel and chucking it at Baekhyun, who had made his way to his feet. "Wait here while I get you a change of clothes." He opened the door leaving the boy behind and went to his draws...which had nothing but a few pairs of boxers and jeans. He sighed grabbing the boxers then walked over to the wardrobe. There were a few T-shirts and a coat. He took a mental note to go clothes shopping later. He grabbed a shirt, walked back to the bathroom and handed them to Baekhyun who had begun shivering again. "This is all I have so you're going to have to deal with it. Take a shower, I'll set out an extra blanket for you. I'm going to Minseok's bathroom, will you be alright?" Baekhyun nodded setting the new clothes down.

"Um...thanks." The boy mumbled in response. Sehun closed the door and went to his roommate's bathroom in need of a well needed, warm shower.

***

After Baekhyun finished his shower, got changed in the clothes provided and put his clothes in the basket, he opened the door slightly and peeked out expecting to see Sehun in bed with a small blanket on the floor for him to sleep under. He was astonished when he saw Sehun tucked away beside his bed facing him. "I thought I was sleeping on the floor?" Baekhyun asked still hiding behind the door."

"I have human decency, I'm not an ass." Sehun grumbled and lay down facing the ceiling. "Are you going to sleep or not because you're letting a draft in." He complained.

"You know, I'm fine with sleeping on the floor. I don't need that much space and besides, it's your house, your taller and you probably deserve it seeing as you carried me all the way home." Baekhyun looked down playing with his feet.

"I thought you said you hated me, but am I detecting kindness from the annoying bastard?" Sehun grinned when Baekhyun looked up with an aggravated expression.

"I do hate you, it's just common curtesy to be polite to the host of the house you have been invited to. It's just formalities, don't get too full of yourself, prick." Baekhyun raised his voice but Sehun shushed him pointing at the door making Baekhyun grunt in response. Sehun laughed at the boy, but still for some reason felt a little disappointed. Baekhyun opened the door, walked over to the bed and tucked himself in, hiding in the very corner wall of the queen size bed. He felt like a needle in a haystack. He only had a single at home so he learned to make do and squish up, he had grown accustom to it, he felt comfortable, but here he felt cold and anxious. The faint noise of distant thunder wasn't making it any easier on him but he didn't want to be Sehun's burden like he said before. He felt horrible about everything but he really couldn't help it...he was terrified, what was he supposed to do? He was pulled from his thought when he noticed that it was deadly silent. He crawled over to the other side of the bed and looked down to where Sehun was lying. "Are you okay?" He questioned giving him a poke. Sehun didn't turn around.

"Me? Yeh, uh...I'm fine." He laughed nervously as he pulled the covers up over his face muffling what he was saying. He continued to trail off making it difficult for Baekhyun to understand.

"I can't hear you idiot, speak up." Baekhyun said getting frustrated. Sehun repeated with the same volume from before. Baekhyun sighed crawling off the bed and walking around to where Sehun was. He crouched down and pulled the blanket off his face uncovering a black-haired boy with a shade of red splattered across his face. Baekhyun was taken aback and smirked causing the boy to go a darker shade of red. "You're attracted to me!" He blurted out giving him a poke. Sehun scrambled to his feet.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I'm hot from my shower, that's all. Who is the one that's full of himself now huh?" He laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. Baekhyun stood stepping forward to look up at Sehun, holding his gaze. Sehun gulped avoiding Baekhyun's eyes.

"I'm not convinced. I think you think I'm cute in this top." Baekhyun took another step forward, their chests just inches apart.

"What are you doing? Back off idiot." Sehun panicked taking a step back.

"I don't think you want me too." Baekhyun smirked taking another step closer.

"Yes, I fucking do. Back off!" He took another step back but his feet hit the edge of the bed. Baekhyun's smirk grew further as he shortened the gap between them.

"Or what?" He questioned confidently. Sehun looked away.

"You don't intimidate me." Sehun said voice braking. Baekhyun raised his eyebrow. Stood on his tip toes leaning up so he was right next to Sehun's ear.

"Do you know what name I give to people who lie?" Baekhyun whispered. "Prick." He returned to standing and flicked Sehun's forehead. "Nah...just kidding. Goodnight." He chirped and got under the blanket that was on the floor. "Oh yeah, we switched places, there's too much room on your bed." Baekhyun added before snuggling into the blanket.

Sehun didn't know what to think. All he knew was that he didn't want to acknowledge what just happened at the moment. He nodded, got under the covers and stared blankly at the ceiling as he tried to cool himself down.

'I'm too fucking exhausted to be dealing with this boy.' He thought to himself.

"You don't like mud, you don't like rain, you don't like gardening, you don't like my bed, you don't like being cold, you don't like thunder, you don't like help, you don't like me...god is there anything you do like?" Sehun asked with a scoff.

"You got the part where I don't like you wrong." Baekhyun said. "I hate you, Prick" He stated with a laugh.

"Likewise, Prick."


	4. Midnight and morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only disclaimer is offensive language. I have another chapter ready to post tomorrow. Comment what you think everyone. xx

Baekhyun's Pov

I couldn't stop tossing and turning in my sleep. How could you blame me, all I had was a thin blanket and a pillow. The storm was getting worse, the rumbles of thunder were approaching the house and my anxiety was heightening with every moment that passed by. I decided to get a glass of water to settle my nerves. Walking out to the living room with a blanket wrapped around the circumference of my body, it was a lot warmer. A group of people were on the floor snoring loudly by the fire which was nearly dead but still emitted some warmth. Each step I took I cringed as the floorboards creaked. I reach the kitchen and chugged the glass. I looked out the window to see that the roads were covered in water, gushing down the pipes of the roof, the garden flooded. 'How am I supposed to get home in this weather?' I thought to myself. As I walked back to Sehun's room, my heart continued to beat rapidly. The wind was strong and forceful against the apartment making it move and creak as it fought to hold its ground. I made it to his room, walked up to his bed and saw a pleasantly sleeping boy sprawled across the whole length with the doona cover half way off the bed. I shuffled closer and poked his butt.

"Sehun?" I sang quietly trying to wake him gently. He grunted but didn't move. "Sehun??" I repeated slightly louder with more of a whine. He grabbed his pillow and covered his ears with a huff. "Sehunnie?!" I wailed loud enough that could have woke the guests in the living room. He grumbled shoving his pillow away. He turned to face me and looked up with sleepy eyes.

"What do you want? I'm trying to sleep." He yelled failing to keep his eyes open. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. A warm smile grew across my face but I began to feel what was like butterflies dancing around in my stomach. What was wrong with me? I confronted Sehun about finding me attractive earlier, I even felt a little uneasy when he kept rejecting that he felt that way, and now I was feeling weird just from looking at Sehun be fucking adorable. Wait...I didn't mean adorable. I meant prick. 'It's probably because I hate him that I'm feeling weird being near him all the time.' I thought to myself. "Hurry up idiot, I'm falling asleep." Sehun grumbled yawning again. I suddenly went quiet.

"Um...I'm a bit cold." I said rocking side to side nibbling my fingernails.

"What the hell do you want me to do about it Baekhyun? I'm tired, do you seriously want me to go in search for something else for you? That is all I have so you're going to have to deal with it." He barked as he flipped over to face away from me. My chest began to feel tight and I swallowed the guilt of being a burden again. I subconsciously started playing with the hem of Sehun's shirt and looked down at my feet which were pigeon toed.

"Okay, sorry." I replied almost silently as I crawled up in a ball on the floor again. 'Don't be a wimp and deal with it.' I scolded myself as I closed my eyes and failed to try going back to sleep. I sat silently unable to fall into slumber so I opened my eyes watching the air form as I breathed out. I decided to focus on the enormous storm that was shrouding the apartment with rain and wind bigger and louder than I'd ever seen. It was slightly scary but I was always able to get through these kinds of things on my own. I was a soldier and nothing was going to defeat me. All I had to do was be kind to time, and in return, it would be kind to me. I thought I was getting used to the thunder but as it grew louder and louder, my imagination started growing with it. A scratch from a tree could have been a stranger coming to kill me. A bang from a strong wind could have been the house about to cave in on me. The spurts of rain water pelting down on the roof could have been someone pouring gasoline on the house about to set me alight.

I suddenly felt highly uncomfortable when I heard movement come from the bed beside me. I got up on my knees and peeked over the side and saw half the bed free with Sehun on the other half with his eyes closed. He looked back and forth from the spot to Sehun. Then the boy patted the free spot and moved further back to give me more room. I stood up but hesitated. An ear-splitting thunder clap roared above making me scream and cover my head. I was now uncontrollably shaking and couldn't move.

"Jeez you're impossible. Come here." Sehun muttered grabbing my wrists and yanking them towards the bed.

"Alright alright I ca..can get in mys..self." I stuttered as I crawled in pulling the covers over my head to shield myself from the noise. I squeaked when I saw a long, bright flash light up the doona. anticipating the aftermath of the light I shoved my hands at my ears and started making noises to drown out what was about to come.

"Baekhyun...shut up!" Sehun yelled at me giving me a kick. I clenched my fist bringing it to my mouth shooting my shoulders to my ears and my knees to my chest as I waited.

*CRACK*

I wheezed biting down on my fist trying to stop myself from screaming. My throat became extremely tight as I tried to cry as silently as possible. My breathing became shallow and collected in my chest making it hurt to inhale. My heart rate picked up and my hands started feeling clammy.

Then I was confused as to why I was calming down, unaware that Sehun had come under the covers with me and moved his hand to mine. Not holding it but just touching...it seemed to be enough. As soon as I realised I pulled away but he grabbed my wrist and brought it to his forehead intertwining our hands, holding on tightly. I looked up at him but it was too dark to see his face. From the heavy breathing, I assumed that he had his eyes closed. I huffed but was still thankful.

Feeling a little more calm I decided to rest my burning eyes.

***

Sehun's Pov

 

I'm not going to lie. I felt like shit. I had a hunch that I would get sick. We were out in the rain for hours then walked into a toasty living room to then walk into a freezing cold bedroom. It was inevitable. I was at least thankful that the storm had died down. It was still raining but nothing more than that. All night when there was a blinding flash of lightening I would squeeze Baekhyun's hand. I was glad that he stopped screaming. In fact he barely budged whenever there was a thunderclap.

'This boy is going to get an earful when he wakes up' I thought to myself. 'He kept me up past midnight and made me stay in the rain longer than necessary. I'm going to make him repay me for the shit he put me through.' I made a mental note. It had warmed up in the morning, Minseok probably put the heater on, the doona was on the floor but it didn't seem to bother either of us. Baekhyun rolled onto his side facing me resting his head on his forearm mumbling in his sleep. 'can you hate someone but also find them fucking adorable?' I thought to myself as I looked at the boy in front of me. I was lying on my back, my head resting on my right arm with my left sitting on my stomach. My legs, tangled in Baekhyun's. It made me smile. My smile quickly faded when I saw Baekhyun's eyes all red and swelled up. My heart sank when I saw tear stains that must have been running down his face during the night and pooling under his eyes. He had dark circles and creases in his forehead from where he must have been forcing his eyes shut. My hand moved on its own and I found myself brushing the hair out of his face. I quickly removed it when he started to move closer.

Sehun recalled the night and when he told the boy to shut up. He suddenly felt sick and hurt. 'Does he do that with everyone? Has he been staying quiet for everyone else's benefit? He's been sacrificing so that others are happy, but then who does he turn to when he's lonely? Is that why he keeps rejecting my help, and probably anyone else's for that matter?' I continued to ask myself questions for quite a while digging my hole even deeper. How much guilt can one person have before it tips them over the edge?

***

 

Time passed by as I was staring at the ceiling contemplating life when I heard my bedroom door open. My head shot to my roommate who had a camera in his hand. "Morning Sehunnie!" Minseok snorted. He moved closer to the bed. I glared darts into his soul.

'I'm going to murder you in your sleep one day' I thought as I put the finger up at him. He laughed as he watched the footage.

He laughed as he watched the footage

"So you finally brought him home." Minseok said wiggling his eyebrows. I sighed.

"No, this is Baekhyun."

"Wait what? I thought you liked Chanyeol?"

"Would you be quiet before you wake him? I was driving him home for Christ's sake and the car broke down." I whispered.

"From a........ date?" Minseok grinned.

"No, get out". I grabbed the pillow I was resting on and threw it at him in attempt to send the message across. He laughed, waved and shut the door. I exhaled.

'I think it's time I get my own apartment.' Ithought. Baekhyun began to stir so I removed my legs and poked his face. He scrunched his nose up and yawned. I scuffed his hair waking him up with a grumble. "The storm calmed down so I'm going to call someone to pick up my car. I'll drive you home afterwards." I said starting to get up.

"5 More minutes." the sleepy boy responded sitting up and rubbing his eyes. I grabbed the jeans from my draw and chucked them in his direction.

"Nope. If you're not ready in 15 minutes I'm kicking your stupid ass out and you can walk home.' I gave him a devilish smile and began to walk out into the living room.

"Prick!" he called out.

"Asshole!" I responded.


	5. Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers:
> 
> \- family issues  
> \- offensive language  
> \- references to neglect
> 
> I hope everyone loves this chapter almost as much as I love it.

Later that day, when the roads had lowered in water, Sehun got his car back and was able to drive Baekhyun home. They grabbed Baekhyun's clothes from the laundry which had been washed and dried in the morning ready to take home. They hopped in and began on their journey.

"Let's go shopping." Baekhyun chirped.

"No I'm taking you home." Sehun bluntly.

"But I want to go shopping, plus you need clothes, and because I have the world's greatest sense of style, I get to help pick." Baekhyun clapped his hand excitedly.

"No, you're going home."

"Why can't we go shopping?" Baekhyun whined. "I'm sure we won't be too long. Please?" he put on his best puppy dog eyes. Sehun gave him a glare and returned back to the road.

"What part of no do you not understand, N or O?"

"Or!" Baekhyun grinned widely earning a grunt. "Stop being a dick."

"I should have seen that coming. You're being the dick. You're annoying me still, even though you made me stay up nearly all night holding your hand just so you would bloody sleep. I think you owe me. I'm taking you home." Sehun snapped.

'I didn't make you do anything. You were the one that held my hand.' Baekhyun thought to himself. He started blushing thinking about the night before when a brilliant idea popped into his head. "I'll bite you if you don't take me shopping right now." He threatened facing the black-haired boy.

"Just as childish as ever. You're not going to bite me. Stop complaining."

"Suit yourself." Baekhyun said moving closer to Sehun's shoulder. They locked eyes as Baekhyun bit his lip. "You sure you don't want to rethink the offer?" Baekhyun said looking up at him. Sehun darted his eyes to the road trying to block the boy out.

"I'm not taking you shopping!" he yelled. Baekhyun nibbled at Sehun's shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sehun struggled to stay focused on the road with shivers running down his spine.

"I'm biting you." Baekhyun muffled through Sehun's shirt. "So you're definitely not taking me shopping?"

"NO, DICKHEAD, I'M NOT!" He roared. Baekhyun sank his teeth in earning a yelp from the boy who brushed him off. "That fucking hurts, stop." He yelled again.

"Not until you take me shopping." He went for another bite fighting Sehun's hand which was trying to stop him. He grabbed hold of Sehun's wrist pulled his arm up to his mouth and bit down on his skin, succeeding when Sehun cried out once again.

"Okay, stop that bloody hurts. I'll take you shopping jeez. I hate you more than life I hope you know that." Sehun said. He then got worried when Baekhyun was silent for longer than usual. He glanced over and saw Baekhyun with his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised. "What?" He questioned. Baekhyun smirked.

"I bet you enjoyed it."

"Where in the world did that come from, are you insane, my arm is probably going to bruise." Sehun snapped as he started towards his new destination Baekhyun laughed and shoved Sehun's shoulder.

"I'm only joking, stop being so serious." Baekhyun said.

***

It had been about 3 hours of Baekhyun dragging Sehun into different shops and trying different outfits on. After all that time they only seemed to have a small amount of clothing in their hands. Sehun's feet were aching, his stomach was aching and his head was aching too.

"Can we please go get something to eat and take a break? I'm starving, I'm sore and I have developed a headache." He complained. Baekhyun was about to protest when his stomach grumbled.

"Okay fine, but we aren't done yet so don't think you're getting out of this." Baekhyun went to fold his arms but Sehun grabbed his wrist and started pulling him in another direction. "Let go asshole." Sehun didn't budge.

"If we stay here any longer, you might find a new brand of eyeliner and change your mind about leaving, so I'm not taking any chances. Shut up and deal with it." Sehun immediately stopped hanging his head low so Baekhyun couldn't see his face.

"What happened? Did you malfunction?" Baekhyun laughed. Sehun let go of his hand started fussing over the sleeves on his shirt. He didn't respond to the boy. Baekhyun put a guiding hand on the small of his back. "Sehun, your kind of scaring me. What happened?" Sehun gulped.

"Aren't you bothered?" He mumbled, Baekhyun straining to hear.

"What are you talking about, what's going on?" Baekhyun was genuinely concerned for the boy. He scratched the back of his neck not sure what to continue with. Sehun turned around to face him, grabbed his face by his cheeks and stared darts into his eyes 'searching'. "What are you doi..."

"I just told you to shut up, I told you to deal with it. Aren't you bothered by that? I said this last night and you fucking listened to me. Are you accustomed to just doing what everyone says all the time. That's fucked Bacon." Sehun looked up and blinked a few times to stop himself from getting overwhelmed and then looked back. "You understand that right? Are you listening to me?" Sehun raised his voice.

"There's is no need to cause a scene Sehun just calm down." Baekhyun looked around seeing other people listen in to the commotion.

"No I won't calm down, why don't you think this is a problem." Sehun continued. "Don't ever shut up if I tell you to. Don't ever deal with it if I tell you to unless you're dealing with it alongside me. Do you understand me Prick?" Sehun looked back and forth between the boys eyes looking for a response.

"Alright, can we just go and eat. We'll talk about it later, not here." Baekhyun argued.

"Fine."

"Fine.'

Sehun grabbed Baekhyun's hand again but this time he protested. "I'll walk myself." he growled before continuing. He put his hoodie up and stuck his earphones in, drowning out the world around him. Sehun's stomach felt emptier than ever. He hung his head low as he followed the boy to the food court.

***

They stopped at Subwey in search of something to fill their tummys. Sehun and Baekhyun were back on speaking terms but the tension was borderline uncomfortable. Baekhyun was about to order when he overheard Sehun speaking to someone. He looked around and saw he was chatting up some girl with long legs, thin body structure and long blonde hair. He grumbled and tried to focus on ordering. Then he heard her exaggerate her laugh which pissed him off even more. He left the register and continued watching from across the room. She was flicking her hair off her shoulder, tilting her head batting her eyelashes. Baekhyun wanted nothing more than to vomit. But then she bit her lip which got a reaction out of Sehun. He began leaning closer to her. Baekhyun felt even sicker than before. His chest felt constricted, throat tightened and above all, he felt...hurt?

'That can't be right. Why would I feel that way?' He thought bringing his attention back to his idiot and the dits.

The blonde moved her hand which landed on Sehun's arm which made Baekhyun's fires burn with fury. He was ready to rip her blonde highlights out from their roots when his attention was averted to Sehun, who reached up and brushed a hair from her face. His heart fell to the pit of his stomach. He was done with seeing this. 'She's not even that pretty.' Baekhyun thought.

He stormed over to them trying to keep his composer but was failing miserably. He came up behind Sehun, took hold of his back and bit down on his shoulder causing the boy to yelp. "What the hell was that for?" He barked. Baekhyun smiled at him.

"You left me to order on my own and I got lonely." He put his puppy dog eyes on. Sehun huffed.

"You're so annoying, I hate you so much. What do you want?" Sehun said looking up at the menu's putting a hand on Baekhyun's arm to guide him to the register. Baekhyun looked back at the girl who was looking at the boy in disgust. She mouthed the words queer and stormed off in a huff. 'Success' Baekhyun thought but was then being pulled closer to the register.

They grabbed their meals and sat down at a table. Sehun spoke up. "Getting jealous are we?" He queried as he ate his lunch. Baekhyun splattered his drink all over himself in response.

"Wh-what?"

"Don't play dumb, I knew exactly what was going on. I can see right through you. It baffles me how nobody else can tell." Sehun chuckled. Baekhyun lowered his head.

"That's because nobody else ever takes notice." Baekhyun mumbled sinking in his chair. Sehun watched as the boy started nibbling on his fingernails.

"You know, you don't need to worry or anything. I was just chatting." Sehun tried to explain.

"I'm not worried, don't get full of yourself. Again. I was just hungry and get anxiety when I have to order alone." He lied. "And you were not 'just chatting'. She was all over you, and you were leaning in. you could see that you were interested from a mile away." Baekhyun raised his voice. Sehun interjected.

"Why does it matter to you whether I'm interested in someone or not?" Sehun topped Baekhyun's level. He raised an eyebrow but the boy went silent. "You're blinded by your jealousy because you're reading the situation all wrong." Sehun yelled. Baekhyun scoffed.

"Yea right idiot, she was touching your arm.."

"And? What does that have anything to do with what I was doing? SHE touched my arm, did I touch hers? I don't think so. Why the hell are you bothered by this if you aren't jealous? I wasn't interested in her." Sehun yelled drawing attention to where they were sitting. Neither of which cared about how loud they were. Baekhyun yelled even louder.

"You touched her fucking forehead dick."

"There was hair covering her face, I was being bloody nice."

"Why the fuck would you brush the hair from my face and do the same to someone ten times prettier? How the hell do you think that makes me feel? You're fucking interested so stop lying to me."

"I'm not lying. How could I possibly be interested in her when I'm fucking gay you idiot!" Sehun yelled which made them both go quiet now that everyone had their eyes on them. Baekhyun was speechless then went red in the face recalling what he just said. Sehun soon realised straight after when he looked up at Baekhyun in shock.

"You were fucking awake?!" Sehun asked in embarrassment.

"Yeh." Baekhyun said quietly. "Um...sorry for...you know, assuming." Baekhyun apologised awkwardly feeling embarrassed as well. Sehun nodded looking over at the time.

"How about I take you home now? We'll eat in the car." Sehun suggested.

"Wait I think I left the jumper back in the shop." Baekhyun lied. Sehun pointed to one of the bags that had the jumper in it. "Um no I meant the white jeans. We left them behind." Sehun grunted.

"Baek, why are you stalling? You and I both know they looked like shit and left them there. Stop wasting my time, I also need to get home remember. It beginning to get late. Your parents are probably worried." Sehun argued. "Can we please go?" Baekhyun really didn't want to leave yet but he nodded anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? leave me some comments, feedback things you would like to see, events you think will come next. All that jazz. I hope you're having a splendid morning, afternoon, or evening. xx


	6. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
> \- offensive language  
> \- Family issues
> 
> It's just for entertainment purposes - so be entertained. xx

They arrived at Baekhyun's house 20 minutes later with the food all gone and their stomachs full. "Wow your house is massive." Sehun exclaimed.

They both jumped out and headed for the front door. His path to the house was long, separate from the private parking. Hedges shaped perfectly with not a single leaf out of place bordered the pathway in perfect symmetry. Little flower beds sounding the edging. In the distance a two story, well-kept house stood firm directly center of the pathway. It was slightly dark so from where they stood, the kitchen lights were visible.

"Sehun, you don't need to walk me there. I'm a grown man, I have legs you know." Baekhyun argued.

"No, you're a little puppy. You could fall over and get a boo-boo." He snickered earning a glare. "I want to walk you to the door." Sehun smirked. "It's common curtesy." He winked at Baekhyun causing him to blush.

"Thanks." Baekhyun scuffed his feet along the gravel. The closer they got to the house, the easier they could hear the argument his parent were having. Baekhyun began to get nervous. "Uhh...this is far enough, you can go now. Thank you so much for letting me stay see ya, bye." Baekhyun left Sehun there and started speed walking towards the house. Sehun ran after him and speed walked beside him. Baekhyun grabbed Sehun's hand and pulled him to a halt.

"What? I'm not going back to the car until you're inside. If you want to get rid of me you need to get inside." He grinned. The argument became louder which Sehun started hearing as well. "I promise I'll leave as soon as you're inside." He smiled gently. Baekhyun gave in with a nod and they continued walking. Baekhyun could hear every word now as they were yelling at the top of their lungs.

"I cannot believe that we are still discussing this. It's not my fault you can't stand her. Get over it. You can't talk, you've probably been off with other men while I'm working my fucking butt off to pay for you and your stupid son's lives!" his dad yelled. Sehun stopped and looked at the back of Baekhyun who had his head down and continued walking. He took a deep breath and ran back to Baekhyun's side.

"You don't pay for shit. Byun is supporting himself and me financially. He's doing more than you ever did. So don't you dare ever say anything about money! I know that you're leeching off him, and you don't even need to. You're the worst father known to earth. I have no clue why he doesn't just punch you." His mum yelled in response. They reached the door but just stood there.

"He's a wimp, that's why. No matter what I do to him, or what I say to him, he won't do shit. If he doesn't have me in his life he's worthless, and he knows it." His dad screamed at his mum. Sehun, who was already extremely angry, went to open the door but Baekhyun raised his hand for the door handle instead. He opened it slightly, just enough to see where they were. He listened.

"Don't bring him into this."

Sehun was now realising why Baekhyun had rejected his offer to get a ride so he could walk home, why he had been wasting time in the car, at the shopping centre, and why he tried to make him go back to the car halfway to his house. He didn't want to go home, because he knew he would walk in on this. The boy didn't want him to see this. Sehun felt sick from the guilt he had accumulated.

'I didn't intervene soon enough when Baek was getting hurt, I told him to shut up when he was suffering and now I forced him to go back to this environment even though he sent me so many god damn messages telling me he didn't want too' Sehun thought to himself. 'Why can you never do anything right when it comes to him?' He continued to listen watching as Baekhyun was being pulled apart layer by layer.

"Why, why shouldn't I? You have basically brain washed him into disregarding everything I have to say. Your son is disobedient and failing nearly all of his classes, might I add." Baekhyun opened the door a slither more trying to listen.

Sehun stepped closer and put a hand on Baekhyun's shoulder. "Baekhyun, step away from the door, it will hurt, I don't think you should listen into..." He was interrupted by Baekhyun pushing his hand off and replied.

"Don't tell me what to do, it's not like I haven't heard it before." Sehun swallowed hard as his mouth began to feel dry. He stood there listening along with Baekhyun.

"He's your son too you know, we raised him together."

"I didn't raise my son to be a nothing. This is your doing, I had nothing to do with him. I wouldn't be surprised if he isn't even my son, he's such a failure. You're a nothing just like your son, skank whore."

"Fuck you, I can't believe you're blaming Baekyhun on me."

"Is it really that hard to believe? It's your fault that he's a fag!" Sehun's eyes widened in surprise, but then his gut started twisting when he saw Baekhyun nibbling his fingernails. He was done with watching Baekhyun get hurt. He grabbed him by the shoulders and started pulling him away from the door. Baekhyun tried to pull away from his grasp but Sehun tightened his grip.

"FUCK OFF!" Baekhyun screamed taking hold of Sehun's hands trying to pry them off his shoulders. He dug his fingers into Sehun forcing him to loosen his hands but lost his balance and slammed right into the door, toppling over onto the floor where his parents were arguing.

"What did you say boy?! How long were you standing there?" Baekyhun's dad questioned as his attention was averted from the argument. Out of the corner of his eye, Baekhyun noticed Sehun go to help him up but he shook his head subtly gesturing him to leave. He got himself up facing his dad.

"It wasn't to you, I said it was to someone else." Baekyhun glanced at Sehun who still hadn't moved, he looked into his eyes with a pleading gaze. Sehun gave in but went beside the door leaning against the outside of the house. He listened attentively trying to fight the urge to give the boy's dad a piece of his mind. Baekhyun's dad turned to his mum.

"We'll discuss this later." he began walking to the front door nudging Baekhyun on his way, when he walked past the door he locked eyes with Sehun then looked back at Baekhyun in disgust. He scoffed leaving his son behind with a black cloud hanging over his head.

"There is nothing to discuss." His mum said to herself before walking upstairs without acknowledging Baekhyun's existence. Sehun came inside and looked at Baekhyun in search of some kind of emotion. All he got was distance. He didn't seem to be present or there. It was like he detached himself leaving behind his body. Sehun pulled Baekhyun into a hug.

"Don't deal with this on your own. I'll listen, I promise." Sehun felt his shoulder dampen as Baekhyun began to silently sob. "Don't do this alone Baekhyun." Sehun raised his voice slightly cradling the boys head at his shoulder.

Baekhyun let go. For some reason, he couldn't put the barrier up. He didn't want to cry. He knew that if he cried, he might never stop. He knew old memories would resurface, old wounds would reopen, and it would hurt. He didn't want that. He learned to discard it, so that he could get on without being weighed down by negative emotions. But now, he just wanted to let go of everything. He wrapped his arms around Sehun's waist scrunching the back of his shirt into his fists. His sobs became vocal and a few moments later he was wailing in the nape of Sehun's neck.

"I..I'm fi...fine." He sobbed. Sehun smiled holding him closer.

"I know you are." Sehun assured him which made the boy break. He buried his face in Sehun's shoulder and tugged his shirt tighter. They stood there for a few moments as Baekhyun began to calm down quite significantly and stopped crying. Baekhyun went to let go but Sehun didn't move. He prolonged their embrace just to make sure the fragile boy was truly okay. Baekhyun smiled, moving his hands into his chest allowing the tall boy to hold him that little bit longer.

They let go and Sehun wiped the tears from the boy's eyes. He tried to give him a genuine smile but Baekhyun knew he was still worried. Baekhyun gave him a smile and moved back to his shoulder giving him a gentle bite. He brushed him off but smiled back at him. For some reason, that told Sehun all he needed to know.

'He's okay' Sehun thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought of the day:   
> What if inanimate objects had a conscious? I can't imagine what the chair I'm sitting on is thinking right now. Xx
> 
> Kidding, leave some comments you quirky people. send me your love.


End file.
